1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for a terminal section of a motor. In particular, the invention is a structure for attaching a plurality of leads to a terminal section of a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a motor includes a plurality of terminals whose proximal ends are connected to brushes or the like. The distal ends of the terminals need to be exposed to the outside of the motor in order that these ends can be connected to leads. However, there is a risk that, during a soldering operation, conduction may occur between adjacent terminals due to the so-called solder bridge phenomenon. In order to ensure an insulating distance, the terminals must be arranged with sufficient intervals therebetween. As a result, the thus arranged terminals inevitably occupy a great space. When the motor has a large number of terminals, particularly when it is a motor incorporating an additional built-in mechanism such as a rotation detecting mechanism, it is necessary to provide a particularly large space for an arrangement of the terminals, thereby presenting the problem of an increased size of the motor. In view of this problem, it has been proposed to distribute the positions at which the terminals are exposed into two locations so as to reduce the size of the motor. However, with the proposed arrangement, the operation of connecting the leads has to be performed at two locations, thereby lowering the efficiency of the connecting operation during production. In addition, when the portion where the leads are connected is to be resin-sealed, the number of locations at which the sealing operation takes place increases, thereby greatly deteriorating the efficiency of the sealing operation, and hence, increasing the production costs.
In order to prevent the solder bridge phenomenon, an insulating member may be interposed between adjacent lead connecting portions at the distal ends of the terminals. With this arrangement, however, there is a risk that, when sealing the lead connecting portions, the insulating members may hinder the flow of a viscose resin material, thereby deteriorating the sealing ability of the material.